Beta
Beta refers to a stage in a game's development. It is the software development phase following alpha. It generally begins when the software is content complete. Software in the beta phase will generally have many more bugs in it than completed software. List of Beta Elements throughout games Owen Owen is a beta special character in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. They can only be accessed by using an Action Replay code. Digging through data from Story of World: New Sunbeam Island led to the discovery of his name. His text data was scrapped, leading to use of multiple animals' texts. Owen exists as two different character index, one under 0xE15A and the other under 0xD06C. He uses one of Daley's lines if the character index is 0xD06C, and has the ��ù«–•B¡¡ name. When using the character index of 0xE15A, Owen will recycle Jambette's data. This happens because only the lower byte is used to determine the villager's name (0x5A in this case). Petrónella's bachelorette index is 0xE05A. Shortly after his Japanese name, とうや〜 (Touya~) is found; it is likely that this would already served as either a default catchphrase or an opening text box, as all characters in Story of World series have a saying or catchphrase. His name and text are the last two entries in the file. He was likely cut due to uninteresting/useless mechanics, or time constraints. 'Appearance' Owen's hair is blonde, and his eyes are large and blue; similar in color to Bliss' eyes. On her tail, she has a creamy white pinstripe, similar to Hazel. In addition, she has another creamy white swirl on her head that resembles a question mark. Her shirt appears to be a green apron over a white undershirt. Her hands are white, so she may be wearing gloves. Shovel The shovel is a beta item for Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Its hexadecimal item id is 0x222C. Shovel appeared in the game's programming and in A Flowery Life guide, but it cannot be obtained without hacking or using the Action Replay, as that was never completely programmed. Upon obtaining, it can be found in the player's pocket and appears as a net. Once equipped, it looks as if the player is holding nothing, but on the pocket menu when the cursor is over, the protagonist the game shows that he/she is holding it. When not holding, it appears as a hammer icon instead. List of Beta Elements in A Fantasy Club of Dreams The following features are only seen in the original screen-shot: *Fanny's hair colour was burnt orange instead of honey blonde. *In the dialogue box, the Character's name was written smaller. *The player's houses looked more like released villager houses than in the final release, and there is no paved exterior bar a hedge closely fitted to the house. *The player is able to look down on a resident walking on the beach with that resident actually noticing him/her and looking back. This does not happen in the actual game. *Villager houses are the same as in previous games. *Flowers and bushes appear to be a lot more abundant. The following are only seen in the E3 2018 trailer: *Originally, the villager dialogue box were oval-shaped, rather than rectangular as in the final release. *The cobblestone bridge was darker. *Luna looked the same as she was in Story of World: Rainbow Village, but her hair colour was strawberry blonde instead of auburn. Her clothing and hair-style were changed in the final release. *The dock was slightly longer and more of an L-shaped design. *The sound effect of the phone was re-used from Story of World (video game). *Trees, flowers, bushes, and other plants had a different shape from the ones in the final release. Category:Story of World media